


Steamy...?

by korskys



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Shower stuffs, just funny, nothing nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korskys/pseuds/korskys
Summary: Lalna had never been a clean man. Someones gotta get that force of nature to shower, and this time, its Nano.





	Steamy...?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't an NSFW work, and it's just a funny little one-shot! I got this idea a while ago and figured maybe I'd write it. Just some idiots getting embarrassed.

Lalna was not a very clean man. He was famous for his ability to go days without showering.

He could spend weeks upon weeks working and completely forgetting personal hygiene and care. Spending all day and night working with chemicals and setting things on fire did not make a man smell very good. Considering the fact that he spent most of his time at his desk, or busy working on machines, he didn’t give himself the time to actually clean himself.

Lalna never really had to worry about the way he smelled and looked anyway. It was a rare occasion he had visitors, and when he did, they usually expected him to smell like absolute shit.  
You can say this kind of changed when a certain apprentice came along.

It was well into the night. Lalna sat at his desk, the window in front of him open wide to let in the refreshing summer air. From inside, he could see the garden and farm stretching out beyond the window, torches lining the fences and casting shadows on the wheat fields. A book was placed in front of him, and he skimmed through it with mild interest while writing in a notebook beside it. Notes were essential, he kept having to tell himself.

“Hey, L- Jesus Christ!” 

Nano, who had just entered the room and started leaning against the doorway, stood up straight at the smell that invaded her nostrils.  
Lalna’s lab had never smelled this bad before, it smelled something like ash and an immense amount of terrible chemicals. Like someone had launched a gun with acid on sulfur out into the entire room. Given, the lab never really smelled great, but now Lalna was also emitting that stench. “Do you not smell that?” 

Lalna raised his eyebrows without looking at Nano, continuing to write in his little book as he spoke. “No? What do you mean?” 

Nano pinched her nose, sucking her lips into her mouth and groaning. “Nope! Nope, this won’t stay. Nope nope nope.” 

A hurried array of footsteps approached Lalna, and before he could even muster up a reply, he was being tugged out of his office by his ear. “Ow, ow! What’s the big idea??”

“You smell terrible, Lalna! When was the last time you showered?” Nano spat back at him, her voice altered by the fact that she was using her one free hand to hold her nose closed. It was a mistake bringing him closer to her.

“Oh, well…” Lalna paused for a moment, pulling his head free of Nano’s grasp and standing up straight to walk beside her. “Great question.”  
“If you have to think about it, it’s been way too long. Come on.” 

The speed of this tiny girl often surprised Lalna, as well as her strength. Again, before he had any time to object, Nano shoved him into the bathroom and closed the door. A towel was tossed in afterward, hitting him in the back.

“Don’t come out until you wash away that stink!”

Nano slid down the side of the wall and tried to rid that smell from her brain, groaning. Lalna was never good at taking care of himself. It wasn’t rare for her to find him asleep at his desk for hours, only to wake up, make some coffee, and go right back to work. Don’t get her started on his eating habits.

Nano was surprised to see the blonde man emerge in a mere 5 minutes, his hair half wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. His chest was still wet from the shower and it seemed like he didn’t even touch half his head.

She curled up her lip and shook her head. “Did you even wash your hair?”

A moment of silence passed between the two before Lalna laughed and shook his hair out. “Maybe not. It’s fine.” His common catchphrase of saying “It’s just fine” when it is very much, not fine.

“It is most definitely not! Do I have to sit in there with you?” Nano said really only half-jokingly, crossing her arms over her chest and adjusting her weight to her left foot. Lalna’s coy smile didn’t surprise her in the least. “I mean if you wanna.”

Not but a second later Nano had him shoved back into the bathroom. To Lalna’s surprise, instead of slamming the door and leaving him there alone, she waltzed on in without a car in the world. She shut the lid of the toilet and sat on top of it, grabbing the hair and body wash out of the shower and setting it next to her. 

“We’re not leaving till I’m 100% sure you’ve actually gotten yourself clean.” A cocky smile spread across her face, pushing her cheeks up and making her look like a little chipmunk.

“Fine, fine…” Lalna muttered, a laugh sliding out of his fake disappointment. He began to unwrap the towel from his waist, but the surprised look and glare he got from Nano persuaded him to step into the shower and close the curtain first. He stuck his hand out and set the towel on the floor beside the tub edge, laughter echoing out of the tub the entire time.

The water hit his back in a steady rhythm, soothing out the soreness in waves. Though Lalna almost never took real showers, he had to admit, they felt nice. He turned the pressure knob on the top and shivered as the strong strides hit his sore muscles. The bathroom quickly filled with steam, and Nano’s previous plans to do some kind of facial work fell through when she could no longer see herself in the mirror. She plopped herself back onto the seat of the toilet and fiddled with one of the magazines by the counter. They weren’t very good magazines. Just home decor and old shopping ones.

“Pass me the shampoo.” She heard Lalna say from within the shower, only slightly muffled by the water and curtain cutting the two off. “What’s the magic word?” Nano teased, shutting the magazine and peering at the curtain.

“I’ll turn the water off and hop out, don’t test me.” Lalna laughed from within, prompting Nano to stick her hand into the shower and hand him the shampoo quickly. He grabbed it and thanked her, making sure to wipe his wet hand against hers playfully. After listening to Nano yelp and wipe her hand off on a hand towel, he squirted the shampoo/conditioner combo into his hand and got to work, kneading through his thick locks of blonde hair. 

As the quiet settled back into place, he felt a little awkward just standing there like this. I mean, it wasn’t like Nano hadn’t seen him naked before. He often stood around without a shirt, and she had walked in on him changing a number of times, but this felt more...intimate. Lalna shook the thoughts out of his head and started rinsing out his hair.

“I need to shower too, I smell like hell…” He heard Nano mumble from the other side of the curtain, her silhouette hardly clear through the opaque curtain. “Wanna hop in?” Lalna smirked to himself, delighting in the shocked “hah!” and resounding no emanating from Nano. “In your dreams, smelly.” 

“Suit yourself.”

About 20 minutes later, Lalna stuck his hand out and grabbed at the towel on the floor, only to be handed a cleaner one instead from Nano. “That one was on the floor numbnuts.” She rolled her eyes back and started grabbing her own shower stuff out of the cabinets above the sink.

“Thank ya.” Lalna snickered, wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out. The chubby man shook out his hair, flicking water on to the protesting Nano beside him. She shook out her own thick mass of hair and glared playfully at him. As often as she saw her mentor shirtless, she couldn’t help but feel ashamed at the blush crawling to her face. It was different.

“Christ! Go get dressed you lunatic. It’s my turn.” 

Lalna laughed and patted her hair, watching her puff out her cheeks and look away.   
Before Lalna even shut the door, Nano had begun taking off her shoes and taking the small flower clip out of her hair. He quickly ushered out of there and went off to his room.

At least he finally smelled good.


End file.
